Happiness Found At Last
by Burakku Roze
Summary: It wasn't something she expected after meeting them. But In the end she's glad she met them. Especially him. HieixKag


A/N: Yea, I'm hoping that by writing whats coming to mind might help with the semi-writers block I have.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome didn't know why she even tried anymore; it was as if she wasn't destined for love. First, Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her and that had hurt more then anything in the world, then, after the Shikon was completed and she was thrust back into her own time she met the Spirit Detectives. To make it worse she ended up falling for heartless one of the group, Hiei, whom she knew could never and most likely would never look at her twice, let alone like her.

She was never going to find someone to love her for her.

_She wasn't even human anymore._

She was a copy, useless and weak.

_She was always being saved. A Damsel in Distress._

Her miko ki only worked when she was in immediate danger.

_She couldn't control her own powers. She hurt so many unintentionally._

….And it was all her fault that Inuyasha and Kikyo died.

She was wallowing in despair she knew that. It was something that happened when she had to much time to think. Sometime's she just wanted to sleep and never wake up, but that was something she would never do. She loved her family to much to do such a thing. Yet, here she was in the forest on the floor bleeding all over, because a stupid mid class demon caught her by surprise.

_How pathetic._

"Onna" she recognized that emotionless voice.

Unfortunately, her vision was already getting blurry and she couldn't see him well. She was going to pass out soon.

"Hiei, I love you" she whispered so softly she didn't know if he heard, and right before she passed out, she wasn't sure, but it sounded like he said her name.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He wasn't sure when he started falling for her, Kagome. It was something he wouldn't admit, this feeling was a weakness. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from watching her from a distance. She always smiled at him, her eyes always brightened when they landed on him. She filled him with an emotion that was unfamiliar to him, but was welcomed. He wanted to be the only one that she smiled to like that, as if he were the only person in her world.

He knew she thought he was heartless.

_She was his only other weakness, besides Yukina._

He loved her, but could never have her.

_Who could love a forbidden child like him?_

She thought she was unattractive and weak.

_She was one of the most enchanting creatures he'd ever met._

…And the one time he has a mission, she gets attacked.

He ran as fast as he could to her location. It was in the forest that resided around the shrine she lived at. And he hoped that he wasn't too late, if she died he'd have that damn toddler bring her back to life.

As he got closer he saw her on the floor, blood surrounding her body, gashes going across her shoulder and on her left side. Her eyes looked unfocused as they stared into the sky.

"Onna," he called out. There was a flash of recognition and she smiled slightly.

She opened her mouth and said what he thought he'd never hear her say.

"Hiei, I love you," she said. It was spoken so softly he almost missed it.

Her eyes started closing, an unfamiliar emotion swept through him, Panic.

"Kagome! ," and she went limp. She looked dead but the faint beating of her heart proved she was still alive, but not for long.

Cursing silently he picked her up and ran as faster then he'd ever run before to Genkai's, where his sister could heal her. He couldn't let Kagome die; he wanted to tell her the truth.

Arriving at Genkai's Yukina quickly showed him to a spare room to lay Kagome down in. He watched as Yukina healed all the wounds, but knew it would be awhile before Kagome woke up. Leaping into a near by tree he sat their, he was going to stay their till she woke up. Koenma could send one of the other Detectives to do his dirty work.

"You know I care for her Hiei," a smooth calm voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Looking down he saw Kurama leaning against the tree he was currently in. Of course he knew the fox cared about Kagome. He just didn't really care.

"Hn. So what fox?" He heard Kurama sigh.

"Not many know since I've never bothered to tell, but she took care of me at one point in time during her travels in the Feudal Era. I was still very young and foolish. I had gotten injured during a heist and she stumbled upon me. I respect her greatly Hiei and think of her as my younger sister. Hurt her Hiei and I Will Kill You." And then he left.

Hiei was left alone to think.

It wasn't until a week later did Kagome wake up and it wasn't until a week later that he decided she would be his.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome opened her eyes slowly her head pounding slightly. She couldn't remember what happened, but then she saw Hiei looking at her from a tree outside the room she was in, and it all came back to her. She told him she loved him.

Looking down she closed her eyes to try and fight back the tears she knew she was going to shed. She was waiting for him to say something, something that was bound to make her heart break into a million pieces again.

"Onna," she heard Hiei say.

And she couldn't hold it back anymore; tears started falling down her face when a sob broke through her throat.

It felt like forever to her until something happened. A hand lifted her face up and she found herself staring into the crimson eyes of Hiei.

"Kagome, I love you too."

She must still be dreaming she thought. But before she could say anything, his lips were upon hers.

He pulled back before she could respond though, and stared at her as if he was searching for something. She didn't care anymore if she was dreaming or not, cause she never wanted this to stop either way.

"Kagome, I've decided your mine and I'm never letting you go," he stated.

She couldn't believe it but she threw her arms around him sobbing.

"Kagome?," he said.

"I'm just so happy. I love you Hiei."

She pulled back a little and kissed him.

She wasn't alone anymore.

_He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him._

She didn't need to be strong.

_He'd always protect her._

And she was happy for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

A/N: If anyone can give me ideas for my other stories please do so. I can't seem to think of anything for them at the moment, since I've lost the rough drafts of them I had to start from scratch.


End file.
